Book I: Death
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Dizzy appears to be an innocent, confused mutant of government experimentation. But when she begins to become more volatile, powerful, the realization that the government succeeded comes to light. She isn't a simple mutant, the is Death. The Pale Horse. The Lamb of the Apocalypse. ::had a better summary, my phone is a giant douchenozzle and deleted it::


_**Well, hello there all. I believe this is my first X-Men piece; well, the first I've done where the idea was completely mine. Anyway, I have put a lot of time, effort and care into this plot (I have a board for it on Pinterest. Board Name: X-Men: Dizzy; My Name over there: Gehenna & Mina - its a shared account).**_

 _ **There will be either three more parts once Death is completed or there may be four for an extra, stand alone piece that's still kind of attached to this. Again, its undecided and under discussion with my oh-so-lovely co author, Aviator39.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this, my lil peeps and leave a review, fav & follow your hearts out. I want you to love this as much as I do.**_

* * *

An old military installation in the mountains of Colorado. Place reeks of burnt adamantium and flesh, men are crawling all over the God dammed place, wearing armor they'd never had to cut through before. Its plated, and some had coils on their shoulders that crackle in electricity but they are still weak against formidable claws.

"Any idea where the _Hell_ we're supposed to be going in here," Logan snarled, landing a heavy kick into the broad chest of a man charging at him; he crumbled back and screamed, Logan hardly flinched.

Kitty flinched as he wheeled back and slammed his claws into the attackers head, his claws slicing through helmet and goggle, pieces of glass ticking off of the concrete floor in different directions. She hadn't really been a big help, but she wasn't there to fight necessarily. Logan was muscle, she was navigation and in case they got into a sticky situation - the escape plan, if you will.

"The pinger has it the next floor up," she kept close to Logan's back as bullets peppered the air above them. "Make it to the lab, that's all they said and we'd be home free from there. The _asset_ will supposedly take care of everything."

No information on this asset didn't sit well with Logan, but over the years, since things began to go down-hill for mutants, he didn't have too much of a choice but to help. If she was like them, if they really needed his help in finding her, then he would help in any way possible.

Even if he hated it.

"Great," Logan murmured as he once again easily slices through what he called an _annoyance._ "And tell me again," he yelled as they skidded around the next corned. "Why are we the only ones here? Why not send someone more qualified?!" _Than some washed up old man._

"Because we were supposed to be enough," Kitty snapped.

"Well we're obviously not," Logan cringed as he slammed into the double doors blocking their path. He jerked the handle and growled, ramming his elbow into the thin pane of glass to get to the handle on the other side, flicking the lock open. "Ha," he smirked, reaching through to unlock the door. "That was too easy."

"Please don't say that," Storm murmured into his ear piece.

Logan snorted and held the door open for Kitty, who slipped inside and motioned the all clear. Logan arched an eyebrow at the look of panic on her face but said nothing, she always got that look when they raised a heavily fortified place like this. She wasn't comfortable still with all of this brute attacking, she preferred to stay behind usually and help through the com.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Logan rumbles as he jammed the door behind them. "Just a -"

"Logan, can you shut the Hell up and come look at this," Kitty hissed.

Logan looked up, ready to gripe and notices she was bathed in a bright, pink light. She was stock still at the end of the short corridor leading from the door, and when he rounded it himself, he found himself actually choking on whatever he had planned to say.

In the center of the lab, filled with some major equipment, glass and enough Tesla coils to make a mad scientist jizz in his pants, was an enormous ball of rippling, pink goo. It hummed in his ears and the glow fluctuates, but there was no mistaking what was floating in the center: A girl. A girl curled in her own tight ball, wires and tubes implanted through the substance surrounding her. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't move, hair floating around her in an ethereal manner that hypnotized him sort of.

"What the actual fuck," Logan asked, looking at Kitty.

"Like I'm gonna know, Logan. Honestly," she sighed in exasperation, stepping further towards the pinkish orb, her eyes wide, transfixed by this thing.

She stopped in front of it, cocking her head this way and that for a moment or so, as if she was trying to communicate with it but found nothing; she pouted slightly. Reaching out, she poked at it experimentally, it ripples once but otherwise remained the same. It was warm and the hum was rather soothing, but slightly erratic, like a stressed heartbeat.

"What are you guys seeing," Storm asked over their ear pieces, startling them both.

"Some girl," Logan murmured. "She's in this weird, pink squishy orb thing."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "How eloquently put," Storm deadpanned.

"It's gotta be the asset," Kitty murmured, looking around and shaking her head. "But I don't know how we'd get her out."

She and Logan jumped at a rumble on the opposite side of the large room, hearing orders being barked in a bellowing voice. Kitty looked to Logan, who seemed ready to fight despite their severe lack in numbers; he was always ready for a fight, even if he didn't want it. She reached down into the utility belt around her waist and pulled out a small, round device with several wires dangling from a port in the back of it.

"Get the shit from the computers," Logan snapped as a handful of men burst through the single door rifles at the ready. "I can figure this out."

She nodded briefly before ducking behind the consoles. " _Halt_ ," one of the men ordered and Logan grinned when Kitty continued; good solider. "This is private property, surrender now and -"

"Yeah, that's not happening," he quipped before rushing them, claws flashing in the harsh fluorescent lighting.

Kitty's fingers clicked frantically over the keyboard as she listened to the sound of at least eleven men being slashed to death. The sound was amplified by the hollow walls and made her ears ring; raw flesh tearing, the terrible screams, it all gave her such a headache.

"Could you keep it down," she shouted. "I'm tryin' to concentrate here."

"Sure thing," Logan grunted, grabbing one of the men by his helmet and snapping his neck; he gurgles and blood dripped between his teeth before Logan dropped him. "Ah shit," he flicked the blood from his fingers.

He then flicked a bloody clot from his shoe and hissed as a bullet scrapes over his right shoulder. Five more men had filed into the room and it sounded like more men were coming; Logan didn't have time to calculate the odds. He roared as one came too close, ramming his elbow into the mans goggles and then kicked him back, watching him fall back onto the floor. The soldiers moved, firing their guns while Logan ducked behind one of the metal examination tables; gunfire pinged off of the surface, falling somewhere in the room.

Logan's eyes widened when a new figure loomed over him, looking far too human in a black body suit and a smooth helmet, but there were no holes for eyes, so how the fuck did it see? Logan stood and the thing followed him as he did so, being oh-so-patient and slinking away like a snake in waiting as Logan grabbed the table and swung it at the men still firing. He took a bullet or two, but he managed to take them away with a loud ping.

They crumbled to the floor, gun skittering across the floor, and he turned, coming face-to-something with that thing.

It made an odd noise and reared back, slamming its head into Logan's. He screamed - a note so high he hated himself - and stumbled back, eyes opening in a flash when all the sound was wrenched from him. The thing stared, swaying in place before it stepped out of Logan's view and into nothingness - was it going after Kitty? Did it consider Logan done for?

He had stumbled back into the weird gooey thing and it was gently taking him in. He had stumbled back from the collision and into the fucking gooey thing. His momentum was slowed and he felt eerily calm, watching through unbothered eyes as every soldier that had made it in the room or were awake again froze and stared in almost horror. They were watching him, watching him while he could feel no other emotion but calm as he was suspended in the substance, being drawn further in - how big was this fucking thing?

Panic couldn't even arise when he felt a very solid touch on his wounded shoulder.

Logan had to put up a small fight to crane his neck, peer into eyes that didn't seem to have a set color.

The girl. It was the girl and she was awake and touching him, a breathing mask on her lips. She ran a hand down his face and the panic began to fester, the goo snapping into a frenzy when the eyes began to glow; the substance writhes and squirmed around them, he could almost hear something akin to the sound of distressed rats around him. He could tell, even with the mask on, that she was smiling at him. Her eyes crinkled, she seemed to move so easily through the substance, like it were water and she were a shark.

And then her head snapped up, staring at the men in uniform and then her eyes really began to glow.

Logan let out a loud gasp as everything came rushing back, the goo having shot out in every direction, a pop like firecrackers settling between his ears as he flipped out onto the hard floor. Logan shook his head and groaned, the sound of men screaming and metal bending around him. He blinked a couple of times and then froze when he saw the goo spreading across the room, like it was alive. It was. . . _sucking_ the life out of anything that could decay, including the soldiers. They screamed and fought as they disintegrated in front of his eyes, but he and Kitty were unharmed in its path; it had a mind of its own and they weren't threats, they were as good as the metal table they moved around.

It was on a war path.

"Logan," Kitty finally shouted and he jerked when she grabbed his shoulder, crouching beside him. "Logan, what did you do?"

He licked his lips, eyes only focused on the pale pink substance wriggling across the ground. It was inching back towards the girl, soaking into her skin where she lied face down on the floor, tubes having collapses in the path of whatever that shit was. Her skin lit and glowed but she seemed unharmed by the stuff as well, like it was feeding her or something.

What the Hell was going on? What kind of shitty sci-fi movie had he just entered into?

"The fuck if I know," he said at last. "That big black guy pushed me into the orb and it just burst - not my fault."

Kitty sighed, inching closer to him to stare at the girl who was very still and very naked. "Are you alright," she asked, not entirely expecting an answer.

Logan and Kitty exchange a glance before Logan rocked onto the balls of his feet, pursing his lips lightly before he reached out to touch her. The girl gasped and lurched upon his touch, the breathing mask having crumbled at the expense of the gunk still writhing about. Her skin glowed where he had touched before the color died to a more human shade of pale. Logan tried desperately to keep his eyes on her face, eventually having to unzip the top of his suit. He thrust it towards Kitty, who looked very confused; are you kidding me?

"Put it on her," Logan griped, looking around the room to distract his eyes for a moment.

Kitty scowled but did as he said, surprises this strange girl was so compliant and nonvolatile considering what they had just witnessed and her current predicament. She blinked hazily at Kitty, gripping the leather suit top tight around her.

"Can you. . . " Kitty swallowed. "Can you speak?"

The girl cocked her head and furrowed her brow, lips parting and closing before she cleared her throat and tried again. "Dizzy," she murmured, looking around the room some more.

"Huh," Logan questioned. When she only repeated herself, he looked to Kitty. "I just can't today."

Kitty sighed and let go of the girl, who stumbles right back into had. "She's dizzy," Kitty deadpanned.

"So that's all she can say," she shrugged. "Just perfect," he scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned. "Why do we always get the weird cases."

Kitty helped the girl steady herself. "Cause we're freaks, Logan," Kitty stated as she attempted to help the girl stand. She jumped back as the girls legs gave way and sent her down into the shrinking puddle of goo. "Are you kidding me," she looked over at Logan. "Looks like you're carrying her."

"Of course," Logan grumbled and Kitty scolded him when he just snatched the girl up from the floor. "What," he snapped.

Kitty rolled had eyes as the girl looked to her, terrified but clinging to Logan. "Don't be so rough," Kitty explained. "She's supposed to be volatile, remember? Instructions were to be gentle."

"Gentle my ass," Logan snapped. "Her goo ball just dissolved ten guys, she wanted to hurt us she'd do it already."

Kitty rolled her eyes but didn't reply. "Just get back to the jet," Storm ordered, internally sighing. "We'll figure everything out later."

"Yes ma'am," Logan grumbled and adjusted the girl in his arms. "Ready to go, kid," Logan looked down at Kitty.

She stuffed the device she had plugged into the computer into her belt again. "Yeah lets get out of here," she raised her right arm to her view and a board lit up on her forearm. Her eyes darted around the screen before her right arm shot out, pointing towards the door the men had come in through. "That way," she lowered her arm and started moving. "That's the only way out that goes clear through."

Logan nodded and began to follow Kitty, seeing as she knew the best way. The bodies that had remained in tact were nothing but blackened skin and charred bone; the ass that had head-butted him was nowhere to be seen amongst the destruction so Logan prayed he was just ate up by that gunk. Kitty braced a hand back against Logan's arm and peeked around a corner before she swept around it. There was just a long corridor left in front of them and Logan could see light peeking from under the door, too bright to be man-made.

It was utility, opening up to a landing pad where the jet waited, engines primed and ready for take off. Storm was at the open hatch, her face creased in confusion as she stared at Logan, who entered the jet in a disgruntled way.

"That's it," Storm questioned, standing beside him as he buckled in the still airy looking girl. "That's what we came all this way for? A girl? What kind of mutant is she?"

"We don't know what she is," Logan shook his head. "She was hooked up to all these machines and shit - then when I got thrown into the goo she was in, the shit started flying everywhere and killed the men -"

"Ate them," Kitty sat beside the girl. "It shot out in all directions and killed the soldiers and ate at the metal. It was crazy."

Storm stared down at the girl, watched her eyes flicker about, took in the unnatural way her eyes shifted color and rippled like water. When she finally looked up at Storm, an uneasy feeling pooled in her gut but the girl looked no sooner to attack her than a goldfish.

"We take her back to the school," Storm murmured as she walked back over to her seat. "We take her back and we figure this out. We were looking for equipment, not a girl."


End file.
